


It's Okay To Cry

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is allergic to feathers, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is sad, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is soft for Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Angst and Feels, BIG OOF, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Horse Max Kanté | Pegasus, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad boi hours, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, So much angst, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, and i support that, because i wrote this before the trailer, but not the canonical version, but she cares for her kitty, but this isn't him ):, chat blanc doesn't give a fuck, i adore the canonical chat blanc, i bet you're wondering where that comes in, i hope he fuckin' obliterates the world or something, i love a scary villain, like a lot, marinette is scared, off i just love everything about him, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: How hadn't she noticed her partner spiraling like he had?  The signs had all been there, but she had ignored them.  And now Chat Blanc was wrecking havoc in Paris.How in the world was she going to be able to fight without him by her side?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof someone give Adrien some happiness

Ladybug watches on in horror as Chat Blanc runs around Paris in a white suit and purple, glowing eyes, causing panic and despair wherever he goes. She's yet had the courage to face him, sticking to just watching for now. She needs to get her act together. The people need her to save Paris. Chat needs her to save him. Now more than ever. But what is she going to do? She can't take down an akuma without Chat Noir by her side, nevertheless fight him.  


This was never supposed to happen.  


She takes a deep breath to gather her thoughts, and hopefully some courage, and steps out onto the street. She had to do it eventually. She has a responsibility after all.  


"Hey, Chat!" She tells, causing him to turn around and look at her. "Why don't you bother me instead?"  


Chat smiles at her, a devious smirk, and leans on his baton. Something she's seen him do multiple times before. It sends a chill down her spine. Her confidence immediately falters when he looks at her. "Nice of you to join me, m'lady," he replies. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."  


She doesn't like the way that nickname sounds in his lips. It sounds so devious coming from this Chat. It's Chat Noir's nickname for her, not Chat Blanc.  
Ladybug scoffs, trying her best to muster up some courage. "And miss you? As if!"  


Chat holds his baton in his hands like a sword and flashes her a smirk. "Well, I have to give you this, Ladybug. At least you're not a coward. Now give me your Miraculous!" he says before he starts running at her.  


Ladybug dodges just in time as Chat slams his baton into the ground where she stood, hard enough to make cracks where she stood. She hopes there aren't any civilians nearby. She hopes he hasn't hurt anyone. Even if the lucky charm repairs everything afterwards anyway. She knows he'd never forgive himself if he did.  


They fight for a while. Dodging and throwing hits, while not really making any progress. He has to be the hardest akuma she's ever fought, and it makes sense. He's her partner. He's a superhero. Of course he's good at fighting. Obviously he knows her fighting style. And it also makes it harder when he's not fighting with her.  


His ring is different, she notices. Silver and purple instead of black and green. Something tells her the akuma is in it. She knows it's early in the fight, but nothing else really stands out to her. It seems like the most logical option at the moment.  


"Chat, please," she begs, hoping she might manage to get through to him. She's done with his banter. "You don't have to do this! Hawk Moth is using you!"  


Chat scoffs at her, rolling his eyes. Ladybug decides she doesn't like purple any more. She much prefers the vibrant green she's used to seeing.  


"Why do you care?" He spits at her. "It's not like you need me anyway."  


Ladybug frowns. "You should've come to me if this is how you feel. I woyld have helped you."  


He looks at her annoyed and she has to remind herself that this isn't her Chat. It's Hawk Moth and the akuma. Chat would never say and do things like this even if he could.  


"You don't want to hear about my problems. We'd be here all night."  


He charges at her again. She ducks and rolls away. She's not sure she's going to be able to do this without help. But how in the world is she going to get it if she can't even get away from him?  


"Cataclysm!"  


Ladybug gasps and barely dodges his attack in time. It leaves long cracks in the road, stretching from one side to the other. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest. She doesn't want to think about what would have happened if she had been hit. He would have never been able to forgive himself.  


There's no way she's going to be able to win this fight. She's going to loose if she doesn't do anything soon.  


"Lucky charm!"  


She needs a distraction. It's her last resort if she wants to go get help from the others.  


Chat Blanc laughs mockingly. "A pillow? What will that do to help?"  


She scans the area around them, but comes up with nothing. Why did her Lucky Charms have to be so complicated all the time.  
And then it hits her.  


There are feathers in the pillow. And if she remembers correctly, Chat is allergic to feathers. It might be the distraction she needs. So she rips it open and white feathers spill out. She spins her yoyo and the feathers fly everywhere, including right into Chat's face.  


"What the--"  


He sneezes...  


And sneezes...  


And he sneezes.  


She just hopes he isn't hyperallergic and it kills him.  


This is her chance, so she takes it and leaves as fast as she can and doesn't stop until she lands on the balcony where she lives where she runs inside and let's her transformation fall. Marinette sighs and buries her head in her hands.  


"Oh Tikki, what am I gonna do?" Tikki pats her head, comfortingly. "The only thing you can do, Marinette," She says. "Save him."  


Marinette nods. Everything's gonna be alright. It always is in the end. It has to be. Or she doesn't know what she's going to do with herself. So, with newfound courage Marinette goes down to the kitchen to fetch Tikki some cookies and catches her parents watching the news in their living room.  


Sabine shakes her head. "Ladybug better save that boy. He doesn't deserve this. We need them both."  


Marinette leaves the bakery unnoticed, a heavy feeling settling in her stomach. She's careful as she walks the streets of Paris, carefully looking around before walking anywhere. The streets are mostly deserted, almost completely destroyed. It almost looks like a war zone. Chat Blanc has to be the most dangerous akuma yet. She just hopes she can fix this.  


She passes a crushed car that's been overturned. It's eerily quiet. She doesn't like it. Not one bit.  


"I always knew Chat didn't have it great, but I didn't know it was this bad," Marinette mumbles, too afraid to speak up in fear of being heard.  


Tikki sighs. "The bearer of the black cat miraculous are typically sad and unlucky people," She says. "This Chat Noir being no exception."  


"Oh..." Is all she can say. "I didn't know that."  


"Plagg has lost many Chat Noir's because of it throughout history. I think you'll find that you're very fortunate with what you have, Marinette."  


Marinette is about to reply when Tikki gasps and quickly flies into her purse.  


"Marinette?"  


It's Chat. She freezes, too scared to turn around and face him. She doesn't need to, because he walks around her and stands in front of her. He frowns at her, looking concerned.  


"What are you doing out here? It's not safe. You should be at home."  


Her heart hammers in hear ears and her knees feel weak just looking at him. She's completely paralyzed with fear. "I-- I--" She stammers for words unable to even form one simple word, even worse than how she usually is around Adrien.  


His frown deepens. "You don't have to be scared," He says, raising his hands in surrender, his expression earnest. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."  


It really seems like he means it. Nothing about his body language suggests that he'll do something to her. He even keeps his distance, but she's not eexactly keen on taking any chances right now.  


"W-why?"  


"You're Marinette," He says matter-of-factly, as if that explains everything. "The amazing, talented and caring Marinette. I don't want to hurt you. You don't deserve it."  


Marinette stands there, gaping. Chat seems to sense her discomfort and starts walking away from her. "Just," He glances at her one last time. "Be careful, Marinette. I don't want you to get hurt."  


And then he's off.  


Marinette finally feels like she can breathe again, her legs weak.  


"Well, that was unexpected," Tikki says, peeking out of her purse again.  


She nods, and continues walking. She needs to get this done before it's too late. If it isn't already. The walk isn't too long, and before she knows it she's standing outside the door. She knocks and walks in.  


"Ladybug," The Guardian says. "I've been expecting you."  


"Chat, he--"  


The Guardian nods. "I am aware."  


"I need help."  


She ends up picking all of them. Rena Rouge, Carparace, Queen Bee, Viperion... All of them. She's not even sure she even needs all of them, to be honest. The more people that has her back the better, she guesses. At least she won't come in short, she hopes. Neither Master Fu nor Tikki questioned her choices.  


Finding everyone proves to be a bit more difficult than she expected, but they're all more than willing to help. Even Chloé seems to understand the gravity of the situation from the tone of her voice and facial expression. She even recruited Ryuko and Queen Bee, even with the risks it has with Hawk Moth knowing their identities. It's all hands on deck now. They all agree to meet her at the school. She hopes they'll be so.ewhat safe there as she explains the situation to them. It's right next to her parents bakery after all.  


"Alraight," Carapace says, glancing over all of them before his gaze stops at Ladybug.  


They all look at her expectantly. She finds herself hesitating, looking down at the ground.  


"This is about Chat Noir-- I mean Chat Blanc, right?" Rena Rouge asks.  


Ladybug nods, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah," She says, jaw clenching. "I can't do it alone." Her eyes sting as she tries to blink away tears. "He's my best friend. I have to save him." She startles as she feels a hand on her shoulders. It's Viperion. He looks down at her understandingly.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna fix this."  


She nods and wipes her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand. "You're right," She replies. They have to. And she's got to believe that.  


"It's the least we could do," Carapace says. "He's saved all of us countless times, right?"  


Hums of agreement come from the group. It makes her feel better knowing that they're on the same page as her. After some explanation they head out in search of him. The mood is somber, but the group tries to uphold small chatter and jokes. Ladybug keeps quiet. She's not really in the mood for jokes.  


"What's that?" Ryuko asks, pointing down at the street where something red and black lays on the ground.  


"It's my lucky charm!" Ladybug answers.  


They jump down to investigate.  


The street is completely empty. No people around, and most importantly, no Chat Blanc. It's a mess after Ladybug faced him here.  


Roi Singe picks the fabric up from the ground and looks at it, brows furrowing under his mask. "What is it?" He asks.  


"A pillowcase," She answers as she snatches it from his hands. "And I need it if I want go fix everything afterwards."  


"Well, that would explain all the feathers," Queen Bee says.  


"What happened here?" Carapace asks, looking down at the spot where Chat's cataclysm had almost hit her.  


"I fought him. He almost hit me with his catackysm and I realized I couldn't fight him alone," She says, eyes trained at the cracks in the road. "So I summoned my lucky charm to get away so I could find you."  


They look around at the scene. Trying to piece together what happened here.  


"And the lucky charm was a pillow?" Carapace asks.  


Ladybug nods, a faint smile on her lips, remembering when they fought Mr. Pigeon for the first time. "He's allergic to feathers," she says.  


They chuckle, the mood getting just a little bit lighter. She's sure it would have been better with him here. He never failed to brighten her mood, even in the most dire of situations situations.  


Finding him is easy enough. They just have to follow the path of destruction sweeping across the city and eventually the find him not too far away from the Eiffel Tower. It's almost like he'd been waiting for them.  


"Buggaboo!" He exclaims grinning widely. "I was hoping you'd come back!" She senses her teammates freezing beside her when he addresses her. She doesn't blame them. She's scared too.  


He wanders towards them, playfully spinning his staff in his hands. Then he stops and leans on it like before. "And you brought friends! How nice! Glad you've already found someone to replace me," he exclaims, but there's an underlying resentment in his tone. "I was never good enough for you anyway."  


Ladybug schools her expression to her best ability. She does not like what she's been hearing and there definitely will be a long conversation after this about that. Wether he likes it or not. "No one ever said that!" She replies, eyebrows furrowing under her mask.  
He glares at her then, getting ready to strike at her with his staff like he did before. His tail swishes angrily behind him.  


"They didn't have to," he hisses at her, every word spat as if it was laced with venom. And then he charges at her.  


Ladybug braces herself for impact. Using her arms as a sorry excuse for protection against her face. But it never comes. She carefully opens her eyes only to see that Carapace used his power and created a shield around them. She wants to laugh in relief. "You wouldn't happen to know what's up with your boyfriend, would you?"   
Ladybug shrugs, choosing to ignore the "boyfriend" comment. Now's not the time to get angry about it anyway.  


"Could be a lot of things," she says as she cautiously watches Chat Blanc repeatedly try to break through the barrier, getting progressively angrier and angrier the longer it takes. He tries increasing his strenght, but to no avail. It doesn't budge.  


"How do you plan on winning this fight then?" Ryuko aks, getting into fight position, eyes trained on Chat. "We're not exactly in a good spot right now."  


"Yeah, we don't really have good chances of winning this fight with how things are looking right now," Pegasus supplies.  


She opens her mouth to answer, but makes no sound. She actually doesn't know. For the first time since Stoneheart she really has no idea what to do. And that scared her more than anything.  


Just then the barrier gives out and they all run each their way, trying to get away as fast as possible. Some of them barely get away in time before the baton hits the ground at the spot they just stood. Civilians watch in horror as they all try to fight him only to fail at taking him down again and again. It almost seems like there's no hope for them. At one point, Pegasus teleports behind him and tries to take Chat Blanc down with a surprise attack by kicking him down and making him lose his staff, but he's quickly back up on his legs again, weapon in hand and Pegasus barely manages to escape in time. Queen Bee tries to paralyze him, but he sees it coming and dodges just in time. The odds aren't looking good for them.  


"I will prove to father that I'm worth his time!"  


Just then it strikes her. She knows what to do. She knows just what to do to save her partner. All the things he had said to her after becoming akumatized. It all made sense. All she needs is a little help to execute her newfound plan. "Hey, guys!" She yells, catching their attention. "Distract him!" They all seem to understand and immediately starts being as obnoxious as they can. Chat Blanc watches them confused at their sudden odd behaviour. It takes his attention off her for long enough. And before he has time to react, Ladybug has her arms wrapped around him, forcefully, in a protective hold. He makes a futile attempt to escape, but can't seem to wiggle out of her embrace. She can feel his chest hammering in his chest.  


"Get off me!" He huffs annoyedly, the others completely forgotten.  


She holds onto him for dear life, and just as he's about to summon his cataclysm she opens her mouth.  


"It's okay," She tells him, voice soft and caring. "It's okay to cry."  


He stops struggling.  


"I'm right here."  


And that seems to do it for him, because the next seconds he chokes back a sob, his angry facial expression crumbling, and slumps against her. He carefully wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck. The group of heroes watches the couple in awe as Chat Blanc tightens his hold on her and gasps for breath between loud, agonizing sobs. His body shaking with each one. Ladybug blinks back her own tears thinking of how much her partner must be suffering. Her embrace on him never loosens. Not even a little bit. It doesn't take long for his legs to give out, and she carefully lowers them to the ground, whispering soothing words into his ear. His entire becomes engulfed in purple and then vanishes, leaving Chat Noir in her arms instead of Chat Blanc. A white butterfly emerges and flies away, up into the sky. She has no idea why the akuma has been purified without her yoyo, but she really doesn't care right now.  


"I'm sorry," He gasps between sobs.  


"Not your fault," She replies, rubbing his back in hope of comforting him.  


It's not too long before the sobs subside and Ladybug becomes acutely aware of all the people that have gathered around them. She notices Nadja Chamack with a camera and microphone in the crowd. This whole ordeal will be a nightmare to clear up later. She's sure of it. She should probably think about getting them away from everyone. The cameras and people. She knows he can hear them. She can only imagine the headlines she'll see tomorrow.  


She takes a deep breath.  


"Hey, Chaton," She mumbles into his ear, using the nickname affectionately. "Wanna get out of here?"  


Chat nods, mumbling a quiet "yes".  


She lets go of him then, separating them. She can't help but smile when she sees his green eyes again, even if they don't hold the usual spark right now. He gives her the faintest of smiles back. It's good to have him back. Even when he's in this state. She runs her hand through his bangs, pushing them away from his face, but it only flops back into place. She helps him up and puts an arm around him as she starts leading him away from the civilians. Even though he's taller than her he has never seemed smaller. She then remembers the lucky charm hung from her waist and the fact that she has to fix all the damage too. So she throws the empty pillowcase into the air and utters her famous phrase and everything gets back to how it was before. As if it never even happened. Then she takes him with her. She only stops for a second when they get over to the other heroes.  


"Do you think you could handle them for a while?" She asks, motioning towards the crowd.  
Rena Rouge nods. "Of course."  


Ladybug smiles. "I'll come get your Miraculous in a little bit."  


Chat's eyes stay glued to the ground in front of him the entire time. Cat ears laying flat against his head. They don't stop until they've reached an alleyway where she's sure they won't be found. They sit down on the ground, leaning against the brick wall of a building. He looks exhausted, she notices, and as much as she'd like to have that conversation with him now, she figures it's best to leave it to another day. So she wraps her arms around him and lets him lean against her, head on her shoulder, and assures him she'll sit there with him until he feels okay enough to go home. As long as he needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug talks to Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People on Wattpad requested this (((:
> 
> It could be better, but oh well

It’s been exactly a week since Chat Blanc had happened. Things had returned to normal fairly quickly, save for the media’s never ending questions. Chat seemed to have it under control, but she could tell it made him uncomfortable. The constant pestering about what had happened and why it happened. They didn’t seem to care that it might be private information. They never wanted interviews with the regular akuma victims, but a holder had never been akumatized like that before.

Other than that he played it off like it never even happened. Cracking jokes and throwing compliments at her just like before. It seemed like he was content with just packing it in a small box and putting it away. Pretending that he never destroyed Paris and almost got her Miraculous. But she isn’t going to just let that happen.

She stops him after patrol one night. "We need to talk," she tells him in a serious tone. He tilts his head, looking at her in confusion. 

"About what?" He asks, as if he can’t possibly imagine why.

"About what happened," she answers, crossing her arms over her chest.

His brows knit together under his mask. "There's nothing to talk about."

She sighs, refraining from rolling her eyes at him. "Of course there is."

Chat visibly deflates, gaze turning downwards at his feet. His ears drop and his tail goes limp. A perfect tell on how he feels. It always has been.

Her expression softens. “I care about you, and I just want to help,” She says, smiling kindly at him. Not that he can see it though. “I’m not going to force you to talk if you don’t want to. I just want to know you’re okay.”

He’s silent for a moment before his shoulders sag and he sighs gloomily as if his resolve has finally broken. “It’s just so hard sometimes,” He mumbles quietly.

Ladybug is stunned. She really thought he’d put up more of a fight than that. “What’s hard?” she asks in a voice barely above a whisper.

He shrugs, looking back up at her with sad, exhausted eyes. “I don’t know,” He says. “Everything.”

She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and says, “Do you maybe… wanna talk about it? You know I’m always willing to listen.”

Chat shrugs. “I guess,” He replies.

They sit down on the rooftop, the sun setting on the horizon, painting the sky with warm colours such as orange and red. It’s quite frankly beautiful and doesn’t quite fit the mood of the situation.

“What exactly happened that made you…” She trails off, unsure how to phrase it.

“There’s just a lot of pressure, I guess,” He says. Ladybug hums understandingly. She knows all about that. “I mean, there always is, but…”

“A lot at the same time?” She asks. “I understand that. It’s not always easy.”

They chuckle lightheartedly.

“I guess I just didn’t want to bother you with my issues,” He says after a while. “You already have so much to deal with and I didn’t want to add to that.”

Ladybug sighs and wraps her arm around his shoulders. He leans into it. “I always have time for you, Minou,” She tells him. “If there ever is anything bothering you, don’t hesitate to come to me, okay?”

Chat nods, a faint smile gracing his lips. “Thanks, LB.”

“Always, Chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
